The Last Battle
by zerokiriyu
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru trapped in the last battle, would they leave with a few harmless scratches or will one of them kick the bucket? Read to find out. Oneshot SesshoumaruKagome


(A/N: read)

The cold zephyr brushed past her face. She was moaning in pain on the ground. Bruises stained her slender legs and her flesh was slightly covered in the hanyou's blood. He was lying unconscious on the ground with no signs of any movements.

"Inuyasha" the young _miko_ said to herself.

She looked up at the youkai who killed it with anger written all over her face.

"Dear miko," said the youkai "he is dead. He will never come back."

Tears ran down Kagome's blood-stained face and dropped onto the ground, one by one.

"Baka!" Inuyasha suddenly exclaimed, "As if I'm dead. Both the tetsusaiga and its sheath protected me. In your face! Haha!"

Sesshoumaru smirked and later, gave him that cold stare.

"Prepare to die _brother_" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his tetsusaiga from its sheath and jumped up and prepared to chop his sibling.

Sesshoumaru merely shifted his feet reached out for Inuyasha's ankle and threw him to a tree with incredulous force.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and without a moment's hesitation, she ran towards him shouting his name a few times along the way. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's green whip whipped her legs. Kagome fell down onto the ground, trying to overcome the pain. She glanced at the cut and looked up to Sesshoumaru with hatred in her eyes.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru did not give her the cold stare that he was famous for. No, instead his eyes were telling her that he was 'sorry'. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So he closed it back. He looked at Inuyasha and walked straight to him.

"Do you hate me that much?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha without a questioning tone of voice.

A growl emitted from the dog's voice box. _Of course_

"I see, what if I take _her_?"

Inuyasha immediately reacted with a louder growl. _Don't you dare! _He got up and ran towards him with his tetsusaiga above his shoulder, ready to strike.

Sesshoumaru lifted up his palm to face Inuyasha. The blue light that emitted from the palm started to engulfed Inuyasha and turned him ethereal. He was disappearing.

Inuyasha quickly jerked away before he completely vanished. He then recomposed himself and started running towards Sesshoumaru, ready to strike him down.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome exclaimed. Immediately the battle suddenly came to a pause and all attention was focused on her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You can take me with you! Just stop this meaningless fight.

Inuyasha's attention went back to the fight and Sesshoumaru gave her an emotionless face. "I'm gonna kill you Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. His energy was almost completely consumed as he stood his ground, panting.

"Human," said Sesshoumaru. "before I let my half-brother slash me, I would like you to know that…" he paused for awhile to look at Kagome, she looked back. "I… love you," Kagome's eyes were wide open with a confused stare. "hope you will love me as well."

A gust of wind blew past them, shuffling their clothings. Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes back to Inuyasha, who was growling at him.

As if time stopped to let her admire him, Kagome started dreaming. She observed his hair dancing like marionettes with the wind controlling them. _He_, Kagome thought. The wind began to soften. His beautiful hair glittered with a grey tone.

"She's mine you _baka-inu_!" yelled Inuyasha. His eyes were like a raging inferno. His temper rising every split-second, causing his demon blood to react. He was turning into a demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out. "Please stop it! Don't let it happen! Become a _hanyou_ again! Please don't!" Unfortunately, Inuyasha was in a could-not-be-stopped-until-he-dies _youkai _at that very moment.

Inuyasha wheeled his head to face Kagome, who was standing under a mature oak tree. The word _Hanyou _was taboo for Inuyasha. Normally he would spare Kagome when she said that but, at that moment, he couldn't help himself. He replaced tetsusaiga in the sheath and looked at Kagome with his eyes that glowed a fiery red.

Inuyasha ran straight to Kagome with his elbow above his head. His claws protruding from his fingertips, ready to strike down his helpless victim. He was just two-arms-length away from Kagome, when Sesshoumaru, like a selfless bodyguard, carried Kagome away from the bull's-eye.

The oak tree that was supporting Kagome, gave way to Inuyasha's bloodthirsty claws. Inuyasha turned with rage and saw Sesshoumaru gripping Kagome with one hand her shoulder and the other hand on the… _let's not talk about that_.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome said.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshoumaru said with his deep voice filled with emotions.

(A/N: Squeels)

Inuyasha growled that resonated in Kagome's eardrums. His pupils dark red with his eye-whites, an intense, dark red. Inuyasha made his move fast. He used his claws to stab into his own palm and removed them. His claws were now dripping with his demon blood.

"_Hijin-tessou!" _Inuyasha shouted. He jumped into the air, ready to strike.At that same moment, Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome violently onto the ground. She quickly turned her head to see what had happened.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha regained his half-demon-ness. His claws were at his side, with _youkai _blood dripping from its tips. Kagome's tears dribbled down her cheek. Inuyasha had a smile on the left side of his face.

Sesshoumaru fell down onto the floor with a loud thump. Kagome was still crying, confused about what she was crying for. _Was it love? Was it pity? Or she'll just… miss him when he really died. _Sesshoumaru turned his face towards the crying girl and said, "I love you, Kagome. I…" he flinched as Inuyasha started kicking him.

"Whatever. Go to hell my brainless brother. She's mine." He exclaimed.

Inuyasha drew out his sword and then held it steady above his shoulder. Before he slashed it down, he repeated, "Go to hell" and rammed his sword down with no regret in his eyes. Blood flew everywhere. Inuyasha's face was stained with droplets of blood. He gasped. It wasn't the _youkai's _blood.

"Sesshoumaru… I love you too." Kagome said as tears dropped onto SEsshoumaru's chest where his kimono was ripped open by Inuyasha's _hijin-tessou_.

Kagome was still crying as she said her final words. "I love you, Sesshoumaru." Her body, like tiny glittering confetti, floated up into the sky. Her soul remained, as pink glittering dots for a moment, then it flew beyond the clouds. She was gone.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's eyes locked on after following Kagome's soul until it was out of sight. "You killed her!" Inuyasha cried out. Tears were flying out of his eyes. He drew his sword backwards and yelled. "Never will I forgive you". With his last bit of energy, rage and anger on the brink of exploding out, violently and relentlessly, crashed his sword down on the helpless body.

Just before the sword touched down, Sesshoumaru, with his last bit of energy in him, mouthed the words 'thank you', and left the world.

The end.


End file.
